


First Introduction

by haughtwavez



Series: Earp-Haught Ranch [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One-Shot, horse riding AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 12:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16284848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haughtwavez/pseuds/haughtwavez
Summary: Waverly often found herself, arms folded over the edge of the fence, peering out into the nearby field. It rested on the border between the Earp property and a neighbouring farm, though the house could be seen in the distance, the field was often occupied by a certain individual. Nicole Haught.orthe horse riding/ranch AU that no one asked for





	First Introduction

Waverly often found herself, arms folded over the edge of the fence, peering out into the nearby field. It rested on the border between the Earp property and a neighbouring farm, though the house could be seen in the distance, the field was often occupied by a certain individual. Nicole Haught.

Her eyes would crinkle just at the sight of Nicole, resting her head atop of her arms as she stared at the elegant figure riding her mustang. Nicole would concentrate on her horse and her horse only, so much so that Waverly had gone unnoticed. Anytime Nicole’s gaze would trickle over in her direction, Waverly would jump behind a nearby bush, crouched until she heard a clicking tongue further in the distance.

It wasn’t that Waverly was a stalker, in fact she was merely intrigued. The last time she rode a horse was at the age of 5, and had been bucked a second after she’d mounted. One broken arm later, Waverly would shy at the mere mention of the animal.

Over the years she had come accustomed to their tempers, their likes and dislikes, and often tended to them when her older sister was away at College. Though she had never ridden one since that incident. 

Nicole Haught, however, had been riding for what seemed like her entire lifetime. So effortless over the jumps she had set up around the field, gaining height every month.

So almost a year after the previously uninhabited farmland adjacent to the Earp Ranch had been bought and renovated, Waverly Earp was caught watching Nicole galloping lengths up and down the field.

She remained in her usual spot, the tip of her boots creating an indent in the dirt as she stared out. Waverly could hear Nicole’s shouts of encouragement, following the same course she had done for weeks, but as she dropped her gaze for a split second, she saw Nicole heading her way. Waverly’s heart skipped a beat as her delayed reaction caused her to trip over a loose branch before pressing her back against her usual hiding spot. She stayed there, eyes shut tight as she heard the steady sound of hoof beats draw closer and closer.

“Who’s there?”

Waverly’s breathing was erratic, and she was certain it could be heard from whatever distance Nicole was currently at. Though she still didn’t move.

She heard feet plant on the ground and assumed Nicole had dismounted, Waverly prayed she would give up and ride back to the distant farm house. She had no such luck.

“Come on, I saw you. Show yourself.” Her voice had a hint of bitterness to it, and it caused fear to rise up in Waverly’s chest. Fearful that she had made Nicole angry, so she took a deep breath and walked out in full view. Though when she did she was greeted by a smirking redhead, reins in one hand, helmet in the other. “Ahhh Waverly Earp. 

Hearing her name roll off the girl’s tongue caused a shiver to run down Waverly’s spine, though her brows furrowed. “H-How do you know my name?”

Nicole let out a small chuckle, and if Waverly hadn’t been so overcome with panic, she would’ve smiled at the sound. “You are my neighbour. And your dad came over to introduce himself when we first moved in, told us all about his three daughters. Even showed us pictures, I think he’s very fond of you.” Nicole had a small southern drawl to her voice, and Waverly liked it more than she should’ve. 

“God that’s embarrassing.” Waverly grimaced, fingers scratching the back of her neck.

“Not at all. I thought it was lovely.” She paused, staring at Waverly with intent. “So, why were you watching me and Pharaoh?” Nicole patted the neck of her mustang, who in return pushed his head into Nicole’s chest.

“Umm I was just…walking past and you were…there.” Her hands flailed as she tried conjure up a reason that didn’t make Waverly seem like a creep, unfortunately Nicole saw right through it. Waverly caved at the raise of an eyebrow. “Fine! You just look so graceful when you ride, I’ve never seen anything like it. It’s calming, in a way.” She kicked at the dirt once again, only lifting her drooped head when a laugh escaped from Nicole’s lips.

“You’re a strange one Earp.” Coming from Nicole it wasn’t an insult, she made it feel like a compliment. “Do you not ride?”

A flashback to her broken arm at the age of 5 seared through her mind and she shook her head vigorously. “No. I don’t.”

“A farm girl that doesn’t ride…you are something else.” Nicole titled her head in a way that reminded Waverly of her old dog Rosie. She opened her mouth to speak, but Pharaoh shoved her again, stomping his hoof on the ground like an impatient toddler.

“Alright steady, I know you’re getting bored.” Nicole turned back to Waverly. “I should probably get going.” She used the fence to gain a bit of height before planting her foot in the stirrup, reins gathered in one hand as she placed herself back in the saddle. Waverly stared, watching the graceful action with awe in her eyes.

“It was nice to finally meet you Waverly. Maybe I could see you again?” It was the first time Waverly had heard an ounce of insecurity in Nicole’s voice.

“Definitely. Sorry again for…” She trailed off, gesturing towards Nicole in a way that caused the redhead to smile. 

“It’s alright. I don’t mind when pretty girls watch me ride.” Nicole sent in a wink in Waverly’s direction, causing the girl to spiral, heart beating beneath her chest. _Is Nicole flirting with me?_ Her thoughts were soon interrupted. “Goodbye Earp.” Clipped her helmet back into place, Nicole’s heels tapped against Pharaoh’s flank, causing the mustang to erupt into a steady walk. A walk that didn’t last long as Nicole galloped off, becoming a mere spec in the distance. Waverly just stared, not dragging herself away until Nicole was no longer visible. A warm feeling settled into her chest as she walked back to the house, her cheeks blushing red as she thought back to Nicole’s words. 


End file.
